the_secret_world_of_the_animated_charactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Gee
"Gee" is a song in the show. It is performed by Korean pop group Girls' generation and it is used as the Fashion twins' theme song. Original lyrics 너무 너무 멋져 눈이 눈이 부셔 숨을 못쉬겠어 떨리는걸 girl gee gee gee gee baby baby baby gee gee gee gee baby baby baby oh 너무 부끄러워 쳐다볼 수 없어 사랑에 빠졌어 수줍은 걸 girl gee gee gee gee baby baby baby gee gee gee gee baby baby baby (어떻게 하죠) 어떡하죠 (떨리는 나는) 떨리는 나는요 (두근x4) 두근 두근 거려 밤에 잠도 못이루죠 나는 나는 바본가봐요 그대 그대 밖에 모르는 바보 그래요 그대 보는 날 너무 반짝반짝 눈이 부셔 no no no no no 너무 깜짝깜짝 놀란 나는 oh oh oh oh oh 너무 짜릿짜릿 몸이 떨려 gee gee gee gee gee 젖은 눈빛 (oh yeah) 좋은 향기 (oh yeah yeah yeah) 오 너무 너무 예뻐 맘이 너무 예뻐 첫 눈에 반해서 꼭 집은걸 gee gee gee gee baby baby baby gee gee gee gee baby baby baby 너무나 뜨거워 만질 수가 없어 사랑이 되버려 후끈한 걸 gee gee gee gee baby baby baby gee gee gee gee baby baby baby (어쩌면 좋아) 어쩌면 좋아요 (수줍은 나는) 수줍은 나는요 (몰라x4) 몰라 몰라 하며 매일 그대만 그리죠 친한 친구들은 말하죠 정말 너는 정말 못말려 바보 하지만 그댈 보는 나 너무 반짝반짝 눈이 부셔 no no no no no 너무 깜짝깜짝 놀라 나는 oh oh oh oh oh 너무 짜릿짜릿 몸이 떨려 gee gee gee gee gee 젖은 눈빛 (oh yeah) 고운 향기 (oh yeah yeah yeah) 말도 못했는 걸 너무 부끄러워 하는 나 용기가 없는 걸까 어떡해야 좋은 걸까 두근두근 맘 졸이며 바라보고 있는 너무 반짝반짝 눈이 부셔 no no no no no 너무 깜짝깜짝 놀란 나는 oh oh oh oh oh 너무 짜릿짜릿 몸이 떨려 gee gee gee gee gee 젖은 눈빛 (oh yeah) 좋은 향기 (oh yeah yeah yeah) (눈이 부셔~) 너무 반짝반짝 눈이 부셔 no no no no no 너무 깜짝깜짝 놀란 나는 oh oh oh oh oh (떨려와) 너무 짜릿짜릿 몸이 떨려 gee gee gee gee gee(떨려와) 젖은 눈빛 (oh yeah) 좋은 향기 (oh yeah yeah yeah) Translation It's way too bright, my eyes are blinded I can't stop to breathe, I'm a girl falling in love Gee Gee Gee Gee Baby Baby Baby Gee Gee Gee Gee Baby Baby Baby Oh I'm too shy, I can't even glance at you I've fallen in love, I'm a shy girl Gee Gee Gee Gee Baby Baby Baby Gee Gee Gee Gee Bab Bab Bab Bab Bab Bab How did this happen? (How did it happen?) My beating heart (My beating heart) (Thump, thump thump) It just thuds and thuds, I can't even sleep I, I must look like a fool I don't want anyone but him, Yeah, I'm a fool looking right at him It's so bright, my eyes are blinded No No No No No I'm so surprised Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh I'm shocked, my body's trembling Gee Gee Gee Gee Gee Sparkling eyes Oh Yeah Sweet scent Oh Yeah Yeah Yeah Oh, It's too pretty, your soul's too pretty It's love at first sight, I'm a girl that knows what I feel Gee Gee Gee Gee Baby Baby Baby Gee Gee Gee Gee Baby Baby Baby It's too warm, I can't touch it This love is heated, I'm a girl that can feel the heat Gee Gee Gee Gee Baby Baby Baby Gee Gee Gee Gee Bab Bab Bab Bab Bab Bab I like it however it is (However it is) I'm so shy (Shy me) (I dunno, dunno, dunno) I don't know and I everyday I just want to see you, Of course my close friends tease, You really, You really can't stop I'm a fool but I still look at you, It's so bright, my eyes are blinded No No No No No I'm so surprised Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh I'm shocked, my body's trembling Gee Gee Gee Gee Gee Sparkling eyes Oh Yeah Sweet scent Oh Yeah Yeah Yeah The things I can't say, I'm too shy, I don't have the courage, How could this be good? My beating heart, I'm anxious as I look at you, It's so bright, my eyes are blinded No No No No No I'm so surprised Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh I'm shocked, my body's trembling Gee Gee Gee Gee Gee Sparkling eyes Oh Yeah Sweet scent Oh Yeah Yeah Yeah It's so bright, my eyes are blinded No No No No No I'm so surprised Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh I'm shocked, my body's trembling Gee Gee Gee Gee Gee Sparkling eyes Oh Yeah Sweet scent Oh Yeah Yeah Yeah Category:Songs Category:Theme songs Category:Background songs Category:Songs in Korean